


My love

by Adopesin



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Lovers, Multi, Smitten, adoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adopesin/pseuds/Adopesin
Summary: You have the same wedding planner as Alphys and Undyne. Your fiancé gets all up in their face when you cross paths. And then you meet Sans............... <3





	1. Chapter 1

This was a disaster, your top of the line, incredibly expensive wedding planner was secretly taking on another wedding. While helping you and your fiancé plan your own.  
You found out when you got to her studio and there was already a large ground sitting there. You could see them through the window, Stacy had promised that she was gonna focus all her attention on your wedding and here she was with another group. Your fiancé Andrew saw your anger for the anxiety it really was. And took your hand, soothingly rubbing your knuckles with his thumb.  
"Hey, don't worry. I'll sort everything out sweetie." You huffed and got out of the car, hurrying towards the door. You see him panic from the corner of your eye and race to get there before you. It made a small smile curl at your lips, he knew how you got with confrontation. Reaching the door before you he rushed in, and did not hold it for you. So he could get to the other group and warn them you were coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading into the waiting room you could just barely hear your husband "So they might be a tad agressive right now-but it's nothing person, we just need to sort everything out. No big dea!" He gave the other wedding group a big friendly smile. Walking around the corner you come face to face with the crew who stole your wedding planner. On the defensive you crossed your arms and looked them all up and down. You noted that they were some of the monsters who had escaped from Mount Ebbot. "So Stacy thinks it's ok to sneak another wedding in her schedule alongside my own huh? How did you convince her to take you on as a client?" The group looked at you shocked then look at each other, before the biggest one a goat looking motherfucker stood up protectively. 

"You're not the only one in love, human. Others deserve a wedding planners help too." You scowled at him all prepared to talk back, when a second monster shot up. She was blue with long red hair. 

"Yeah human, my wife and I are gonna have the most bomb ass wedding and there's no way your gonna stop it!!!!!!" Your fiancé put his arm around your shoulders are gave you a calming squeeze. You pursed your lips at him 

"Hey now I'm not saying don't get married, by all means go ahead. But do you have to have this planner?" You asked exasperated. "She did promise me she wouldn't take on any other clients while planning our wedding." The red haired monster look at you with wide eyes for a moment before yelling 

"WAIT THAT'S THE SAME THING STACY PROMISED US!!!!!!!" Then you had to paused for a moment before joining her in yelling "WHAT THE FUCK!!?!?" While some of the entrourage covered your swearing by yelling "FRUITCAKE!!!" While covering the ear of the young child with them. 

You and Undyne wiped out your phones simultaneously, only to have them snatched simultaneously by your respective fiancé. Both lecturing you "U-undyne, you k-know how y-y-you get." "Sweetie, I'd rather not be banned from yet another business in this city." You both pouted for a moment before turning to face each other "So you're Undyne huh?" "Yep, who are you?" "Oh right ha, my name's _____ " You smile at each other. "So you're a fire cracker eh _____" You laughed and teased her back "You seem like a bit of trouble as well there Undyne." 

You both throw your heads back and laugh. "Alright punk, let me introduce you to my crew" She lead you over to the monster who had taken her phone 

"This is mate Alphys." She was short and kinda looked prehistoric. You gave her a smile and Undyne swooped in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, before moving on the the next monster. The one who had first literally stood up to you. "This is the monster who'll be giving the ceremony, Asgore!!!!" You nodded to him, trying to tell him there was no ill will. He nodded back. "And here!!!!!" She grabs you and tugs you to a very tall skeleton monster "I, HUMAN AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" He jumped in before Undyne had a chance to talk. "Yeah, that's Paps. One of my very best friends, the little nerd!!!!!!" She laughs and punched him in the shoulder. Papyrus took the shot proudly and stood even straighter. "And this, is Toriel. She's helping Alphys and I keep our heads above water with wedding stress you know?!??!" She puts a webbed hand on your shoulder " You humans have very intense weddings, I've been binge watching some bridal shows. And I'll tell you they are intense!!!!" You nodded "Oh yeah I've been doing the same thing, people are crazy!!!" And you two laughed together like old pals.


	3. Chapter 3

You and Undyne had buggered off to talk with each other for a while, leaving your fiancé with the group of monsters you just met. You two had been plotting revenge against Stacy the wedding planner, but kept getting sidetracked, laughing at each other's stories. Eventually you and your new bestie came to an idea that was absolutely perfect. 

"SLEEPOVER!!!!!!!!!" Dual screeches came barreling down the hall at the others, making everyone flinch. Papyrus jumped up as you got back "A SLEEPOVER??!???!, BRILLIANT UNDYNE AND NEW HUMAN FRIEND!!!! ILL GO RETRIEVE MY BROTHER!!!!" And he raced off.  
Undyne picked Alpyhs up and tucked her under her arm teasingly "He could have just called Sans, but whatever." She laughs.

"Alright human, you and your fiancé get in your car and follow us!!! We're taking this party back to mine and Alyphs' place!!!!!!"  
You were so excited you grab your fiancé and drag him out to the car without another word. 

"You know, I was so mad before but now I'm so excited!!! This is gonna be so much fun!!!!" You gush to him, he smiled back adoringly.

Reaching over and linking your fingers together, he kissed your knuckles and you gazed into each other's eyes meaningfully for a solid minute. Before laughing and actually starting the car and following the wildly driving Undyne in front of you.

Pulling into the driveway you see everyone already there, even Papyrus and a shorter skeleton. You two exit the car holding hands, all smiles. Papyrus jumped to introduce you to who you could guess was his brother Sans  
"LOVER HUMANS, THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!!!!" He imformed you enthusiastically.  
"Hey" Sans greeted casually  
"Hi Sans, nice to meet you."

And then you two locked eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the beginning of the end for you


	4. Chapter 4

You keep catching Sans' eyes through out the night, you two can't seem to avoid each other's gaze. So you tried to cut the tension with a joke. " uh so hey Sans, what do you call a gun that shots saws?" He perked up when you spoke. 

"Uuuuh I don't know human, what?" He smiled at you

"A sawed off shotgun." You threw your head back and laughed way too hard at your own joke. A huge grin broke over Andrews face and he started foundly playing with the ends of your hair. But Sans, he stared at you wide eyed for a moment. Before laughing really hard, almost as loud as you. You felt pride bubble up and any awkwardness float away, as Sans rested his chin on his hand and smiled. 

"Good one human." He looked at you with such affection that you felt a blush come over your face

Normally Andrew was chill and not one to be jealous, but he was stuck to like glue the entire time you and sans were talking. Had his arm around your shoulders and was very quiet well everyone else was partying. You had asked him what was wrong a few times, and he had motioned over to Sans subtley with his eyes. You gave him a confused look, 

"Ok, we'll talk about it later." 

You whispered to him, patting his hand. Afterwards he seemed more open to the festivities, you watched him go over and talk with the other soon to be married couple, which left you and Sans in the kitchen alone. Asking them how they got together, what their wedding plans actually were. Sans tapped you on your knee. 

"Have I lost you there, pal?" 

He smiled at you when you locked eyes, for the thousandth time tonight. You couldn't look away as he asked you. 

"You know we should hang out after this, we could be closer eh?" 

He still had his hand on your knee, then in a way he clearly thought was discrete slide it an inch higher. You glanced down at his hand before meeting his eyes again. Without even thinking you found yourself answering. 

"Yes, we could." 

Sans looked surprised for a moment before a bright smile took over his face. Finally taking his hand off your knee and rubbing the back of his skull. 

"Ok, well um how 'bout tomorrow then ?"

Before you could answer you were grabbed and lifted out of your chair-oh it was Undyne dragging you and Sans off to join everyone else in watching a movie. She set you down, obviously next to Andrew. But Sans followed right after sitting on your right side. Taking notice of this Andrew sat back and glared and the side of Sans skull, feeling jealous. You nug him, and shake your head. Trying to discourage any fighting. Sans had noticed your fiancée's jealously towards him. Prankster at heart he was, he couldn't resist trying to get a rise out of him. He reached over to the left side of your face and turned you to face him. You flinched back slightly as Sans starts whispering into your ear. "Hey human, you and your man have been together for a long time huh?" You smiled at his question. 

"Yes, about three years now"

Unknownst to you Sans and Andrew were having a silent conversation behind your back. Andrew was telling Sans to back off, and Sans in return toying with him. He cups your jaw while whispering to you, but he's looking at Andrew. 

It appears they have history


End file.
